


Now and Forevermore

by Moons_of_Avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Intersex Elves, Intersex Legolas, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, thranduil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: After Aragorn's coronation and some time in his homeland, Legolas returns to Minas Tirith, with happy news for his beloved





	Now and Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> given my tendency to pick apart canon for the bits i like and abandon the rest of the scavenged carcass to the wolves…i should explain a couple things:
> 
> -sex is marriage for elves (a bit I like from Tolkien)   
> -marriage is different from a soulbond, not all who are married are soulbonded, it's a different ritual that i haven't worked out the details of just yet  
> -elf gender does not work like human gender, some elves who appear male can bear children (Legolas is one such elf in this)  
> -elves can choose to give up mortality at any time
> 
> uhhhhhh everything else should be fully explained in the fic!!! enjoy!!!!

“I have something to tell you.”

The words are spoken between warm, aching kisses. They have only been apart for a few weeks, but the moment Aragorn saw his love return to Minas Tirith, something deep and powerful had pulled in him, a bonfire lit in the cavern of his heart where longing had taken hold. He can’t even remember if he’d properly dismissed his advisors before rushing to take Legolas in his arms.

“Is that so?” Aragorn replies. Legolas nods, but instead of speaking, only a little giggle passes his sweet pink lips, and Aragorn can’t even form a full thought before he’s kissing him again. How he’s missed that laugh, those lips, this body against his own.

Legolas gasps as his back collides with the wall, Aragorn pinning him to the luxe, silken tapestry that covers his bedchamber on all sides. Legolas is so strong, he could throw Aragorn off in an instant, but his submission to his human lover, melting in Aragorn’s hold, brings them both a nigh unspeakable pleasure.

“Well? Are you going to share this news with me?” he asks, his voice coy as his lips brush over Legolas’s cheek, finding the tip of a pretty pointed ear and nipping gently. Legolas’s whole body shivers with that, and a soft moan escapes him.

“I don’t know,” he replies. “Are you going to relinquish long enough for me to speak?”

Aragorn chuckles softly, but pulls back just enough to look into Legolas’s crystal blue eyes. He looks so regal now, in his silver robe with a circlet set upon his brow. A far cry from the simple green tunic he’d traveled in for so many months during their quest. “Forgive me,” Aragorn says. “I have missed you so.”

“And I, you.” Legolas murmurs, his delicate hand resting against Aragorn’s cheek. He smiles, eyes bright and face flushed pink. “Do you remember when we lay together, after the battle at Helm’s Deep?”

Aragorn laughs again; how bright and beautiful that memory burns. “How could I forget?” he says. Their first great victory at each other’s sides, they’d been drunk on it, desperate for each other. “Though to say we ‘lay together’…doesn’t seem like the right term.” To his recollection, they barely even managed to drag themselves into a private corner before beginning to tear at each other’s clothes, and he’s certain a fair few soldiers heard Legolas’s cries of pleasure as Aragorn rutted him against the wall.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Legolas turns an even brighter pink now, the memory obviously clear in his mind as well. His fingers slide through Aragorn’s hair, tugging playfully on the mahogany waves as his eyes darken with lust. “When we made love, then,” he corrects. “When you took me…”

“You took as much as I,  _ meleth nin _ .” And oh how Legolas’s starry eyes and rosebud mouth, so soft and full of love at the sound of the elven endearment, put a fire in Aragorn’s blood. “You were ravenous that day,” he continues, his hands slipping under Legolas’s brocaded outer robe, finding the soft silk of his tunic and disappearing beneath to feel the warm, smooth skin of his lover’s back. “I recall you pouncing on me like a wildcat the moment you saw me.”

Legolas laughs, the bright, sweet sound fading into a sweeter moan when Aragorn leans to kiss his neck. “I don’t know what came over me,” he breathes, grasping the velvet of Aragorn’s cloak, itching to feel the hard muscle beneath. “I had been so afraid that you would not survive the night, only days after thinking I had lost you forever, and then when I saw you alive…”

His voice catches in his throat, and in a moment Aragorn’s hands are holding his face tenderly, grey eyes looking deep into his. Aragorn opens his mouth to speak, but Legolas simply shakes his head, covering Aragorn’s lips with his own. He needs to say this, to share their happy news. There is no need to relive sadness today.

“That fear…it awoke in me a desire, a need to carry a piece of you with me, should you fall.” He pauses, taking in the softness in Aragorn’s eyes that has begun to give way into confusion, and finds himself giggling. “It seems that, in our frenzy, my magic ran away from me, and my wish was granted.”

“Legolas…” Aragorn’s voice quivers with emotion and uncertainty, and Legolas smiles, taking his lover’s hand and guiding it below is robe and tunic to rest where his belly has already begun to swell. Aragorn’s brows knit together, but in an instant understanding dawns, and he gasps softly, eyes darting up to stare at Legolas, incredulous.

“I did not realize it then,” Legolas says, and finds his voice barely above a whisper, the words so precious they can only be said as if in prayer. “I did not realize it until very recently, but on that day a new life began, the life of our child, growing in my belly.”

A heartbeat passes, time standing still, and then Legolas is being kissed as he never has before. Aragorn’s arms are locked around his body, his lover’s lips so demanding, hot and already parted, he cannot help but submit with a moan of wanting. And Aragorn gives, his tongue caressing Legolas’s own, diving deep, claiming him once more.

“Oh my love,” Aragorn gasps when they part, leaving Legolas panting. “My love, my perfect love…” Words fail him, but Legolas is beaming, and that’s all that matters.

“Are you happy?” Legolas breathes, and Aragorn can only laugh, holding his lover’s face in his hands and kissing him once more.

“Happy?” he repeats, as if he could be anything else in this moment. “I have never been so happy, my darling.” A single diamond tear has slipped onto Legolas’s cheek as he laughs, and Aragorn wipes it away gently, only to find his own eyes brimming as well. “You have given me everything, everything I never dared to hope for.”

Legolas laughs, and it’s like bells of victory ringing, Aragorn cannot help but join him, their foreheads rested together. Between them, Legolas’s hand falls to his stomach, and Aragorn’s gaze follows. He can’t believe he didn’t see it sooner, the little bump is so obvious now, and the way Legolas’s skin shimmers with vitality, stronger now than it has ever been.

“I suppose I’ll have to marry you in the human tradition now,” Aragorn says. “Easier than explaining that we have already been joined for––”

“Nearly ten years,” Legolas finishes for him. “Come this autumn, anyway.” Aragorn nods, stroking Legolas’s cheek softly.

“I still can’t believe it took me that long to finally bed you and make you mine.”

“You’re a gentleman,” Legolas sighs. “Too much of one perhaps, I recall having to very nearly beg…”

“Well it’s no small commitment,” Aragorn retorts, “binding you life to mine…”

Legolas nods, and silence falls between them, an unspoken question, long awaited, hanging between them.

“Would you bind your soul to mine as well?” It’s Legolas who asks, peering up at his human love. An elven soulbond, the uniting of two beings into one, for all time, is no small commitment either. Aragorn could say no, Legolas would understand if he did…

“You would risk mortality for me?” Aragorn asks the question as if he can hardly believe the answer would be yes, but Legolas simply nods. He made his choice long ago.

“Would you risk immortality for me?” There is no guarantee when bonding with a non-elf. By the will of the Valar, either mortality or immortality could be bestowed. And eternal life was no mean thing to ask. Not even all of the eldar found they could withstand such a trial.

“For you?” Aragorn says softly, calling Legolas’s gaze back to his face. “For you I would risk anything, and with you by my side, a thousand lifetimes would be a gift.”

Legolas beams, tears once again springing into his eyes, and he takes Aragorn’s hands in his, holding them against his chest and bowing his head to kiss the scarred knuckles, so rough, yet ever so gentle with him. “And if it would be shared with you,” he replies, “just one lifetime would be more than enough for me.”

Their eyes meet, grey and blue joined like their hearts and hands, and for a moment the outside world falls away, until they are all that remains, floating on the light of moon and stars.

“Valar protect me…” Aragorn says suddenly. “How are we going to tell your father?”

Laughter bursts out of Legolas, so loud even to him that he covers his mouth in surprise. “Oh  _ meleth nin _ ,” he sighs. “Who do you think discovered my pregnancy?”

Aragorn’s mouth falls open, and Legolas cannot help but break into giggling once more.

“Did you really think I could keep such a secret from my father?”

“I could only hope…” Aragorn mutters. “Well, does he wish me dead?”

“Mm, perhaps he once did,” Legolas grins, his arms sliding around Aragorn’s neck. “But he has long since accepted my love for you. And as for this development…well, what parent does not rejoice at the notion of grandchildren?”

“I suppose,” Aragorn chuckles. He sighs, his arms wrapped around Legolas’s waist, and Legolas closes his eyes as he rests his head on his lover’s shoulder, revelling in the feeling of being held so close, so safe.

“And what does your father think of our soulbonding?”

Legolas sighs softly, eyes still closed. It had been the first question Thranduil asked, would Legolas risk his immortality for the man he loved, and the fear in his father’s eyes had been no easy thing for a son to bear. “He is worried for me,” Legolas says. “But whatever his misgivings, he knows I must make my own choices now, and what he wants…” Legolas pauses, his hand returning to his belly, feeling the pulse of new life inside him, “what any parent wants, is for their child to be happy.”

“And are you?” Legolas looks up to find Aragorn watching him intently, and a gentle touch beneath his chin raises his head further. “Are you happy, my dearest love?”

Legolas nods, closing the distance between them to once more feel his lips against Aragorn’s. A soft kiss, a promise for the rest of their lives. “Yes,” he replies. “For now, and forevermore, so long as I have you.”


End file.
